monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fanfic:The Adventures of Goji IV: The Diablos Graveyard the Three Deviljho
As Goji and Furo the wroggi went through the Lakeview woods, they came upon the Diablos Graveyard. Furos blinked his reptillian eyes, and screeched his words. This is the Diablos graveyard. If we can get through, we can get to the Crystal Mountains. Goji still did not feel conforted. He had no weapon, or armor. His hunting knife was not meant for fighting if he got chased by a monster. That combined with the bone decor of the place, filled with Diablos skulls of different ages, added to his fear. "Well lets get going then." Goji said nervously. "I say the sooner we get through the better. This place gives me the creeps!" The Duo made their way to the other end of the Diablos Graveyard. The bones and Skulls were not the only things here. There were small gysers as well. Each time one Erupted, Goji would jump. Furo, a wroggi, was not that afraid. Relaxe.... I made my way here plenty of times. Nothing here to be afraid of except for... But before Furo could finish his words, a Roaring laugh came from one of the caves nearby, as three Deviljho came out. Goji was not scared now, he was terrified! The first Deviljho, a large female spoke first. Well, well , well, What Do we have here Savage? Savage, a male who had a scar near his left eye spoke next. hmmm... I don't know Fearah. Yo! What do you think Tim? Tim, another male, with his tongue sticking out, just laughed like a maniac. Cleary he was not the brightest of the trio. Savage spoke again. Yep! Just what I was thinking: A DUO OF TRESSPASSERS! Furo spoke carefully, as he was as scared as Goji was. Were not tresspassers, we are just passing through, to get to Crystal mountains. We don't want trouble. Fearah stepped in front of Furo, and spoke. Wait a minute, I know you! You are Furo. Furo stepped back. Aye! That I am madam! Goji was now being circled by Tim and Savage. Savage sniffed Goji, and spoke. And that would make you who? I never seen a human like you walk with a wroggi before.. Goji was scared, but answered anyway. "Goji, son of Hurricurse, the Hero of Revalius." Fearah got intrested. And do you know what we do to "hunters" who enter our land? Goji was panicing now. "You cant do anything to me!" Furo came to Goji and spoke in a panic like tone. Technically they can Goji, we are on their land! Goji stammered. "But my mother always told me that deviljho were nomadic, stupid, mangy poachers!" Savage yelled: WHO CALLED US STUPID MANGY POACHERS!? Then Furo simply stated: Oh my! Look at the time of day! It's time for us to go! As Goji and Furo were heading to their destination, Fearah got in their way. What in the world is the hurry? We would LOVE to have you over for dinner! Goji's heart sank. "But we did not bring anything to eat." Savage stated afterwards: Don't worry, that won't be a problem. Tim laughed as he always did, licking his chops. It was clear to Goji now... HE was dinner! Then a large roar came from nowhere. Fearah exclaimed: ''Now What could be trying to spoil our dinner now! '' Afterwards... A Dark Tigrex came out of the top of one of the skulls, and pounced on Tim, knocking him on his back. The Dark Tigrex gave out another roar. A roar of challenge! After that, the beast pounced onto Fearah, but Then Savage bit it in the right wing. The Dark Tigrex did not hold back, however, and bit Savage in the neck. Goji and Furo did not stick around for long, they ran towards the path to Crystal Mountains. Goji looked back briefly to see the Dark Tigrex roar it's victory Scream as the Three Deviljho ran away from the aggressor. Up next The Adventures of Goji V: Flowers Bloom in Goji's heart at Crystal Mountains Category:Fan Fiction